Blazblue: The last shift
by tezuka mereichi
Summary: A boy who is 17 is being accused for killing 20,000,000 guards at the N.O.L. At his most dying moments luck gave an Ars magus a sword called the Jackal. everyone calls him a killer but let's see is that true.
1. chapter 1

**Heya guys this is my first fanfiction so it might be a little... crazy but I'm sure you'll like afterwards . so just enjoy the story and tell me what you think about it.**

 _Chapter I: killing for fun _

the day was bright with the sun rays striking directly at five cities. A boy with black hair and orange eyes walked through the forest to Ikaruga .

he wore a black cloak with a red shirt and white pants with black boots with steel in the front. he had a giant sword that was coated in Dark energy. His head was worth a bounty of 100,000,000 Platinum dollars. his nickname **The Jackal**. He killed 150 N.O.L guards and 1,358,490 citizens , Destroyed a hierarchical City, destroyed a caldron , injured a general and Colonel , treason against the imperator , and has azure grimore .

" there is so much seithr around here. might be enough to feed you huh ? dragon emperor." the boy said with a smirk . " zip it kabuto I'm not hungry yet . " a distorted voice came from the blade said ." come out your not fooling anyone." kabuto said with his hand on the hilt of the blade .

" yer smarter than you look kid."

a male cat beastskin with a kaka village coat that had two blades on his back came from behind a tree . He was jubei one of the six heroes." I never thought you would find me so easily kid." jubei said. " Hey, jubei sense your here do you know where a cauldron ragna didn't destroyed is ?" the dragon emperor said with a grin" fraid not kid . Ragna gone and destroyed every cauldron in his way." jubei said . " hey wait a min–" Kabuto was interrupted by a certain person

"looks like i found two interesting people the one eyed lotus and the jackal none the less i still have nothing to you dragon such a mystery ." a little girl wearing a black dress came from the sky rose petals gliding her to the ground . the girl was none other than Rachel Alucard.

" Beat it bloodsucker i have no reason to talk to you." kabuto voice got frustrated from Rachel's remarks. " Well time for yer to go meet the black gale right ?" jubei said with a smirk.

"Fine but my conversation will continue with you Jubei." Kabuto said . he soon disappeared into the fog in the seithr " lotus you sensed it to right? in his right eye." Rachel said . " That kid remind me of ragna a bit . anyway how's valkenhyan–." jubei was stopped to only see he was the only one in the forest . With a sigh he left the forest himself afterwards.

 **~ meanwhile at Celica's church ~**

 _As the SS class criminal ragna the bloodedge who wore a red jacket and black hakama_ and red boots with steel on the front of it. H _e was traveling with taokaka . she was wearing the traditional kaka village suit._

" Hey good guy what is this place?" tao asked

Ragna looked at the kaka " Tao i need you wait right here." Ragna told Tao. " but why good guy , are you hiding food from tao meow?" Tao said with an angry face . " I'm not hiding any food but i promise to buy you food later just...wait here ." Ragna said as he looked at a hill . " Tao will wait to the ends of the Earth for you good guy ." Tao said as the reaper walked away .

As the reaper walked up the hill he saw a tombstone . A name was on it engraved _Celica A. Mercury_

" Hello sister , I met Jin and Saya again . Jin isn't half a crybaby anymore just a little obsessed. As for Saya ... i couldn't keep my promise sister . but they are both fine." Ragna said to the tombstone .

" Oh my if it isn't the worm ragna the bloodedge . such a fantastic sight " a elegant voice insulted. the voice belonged to Rachel as she floated down with her umbrella with rose petals guiding her landing

" What do you what rabbit ?" Ragna asked in a annoyed tone. " just wanted to Grace you with my presence worm or verim." Rachel said followed up with a giggle at "One more time rabbit and I'll–" ragna stopped and took a deep breath

" Hey Rabbit tell me **about kushinada lynchpin**. Master was talking about it he said it stronger and it could be used to kill it. " Ragna said.

" I guess i got time to spare. Fine I'll tell you about **kushinada lynchpin** "

 **~ 22nd** **hierarchical city mizuha ruins ~**

Kabuto agito looked at a tombstone engraved sakoto sakura " Hello master i just met jubei one of your friends but along the way and i met my brother ... he said that i wasn't worthy of my blade.." Kabuto said as he squeezed his chest

" he's more than a brother he's my rival... no better yet a Deadman." Kabuto said with a serious face

 _" oh are you mad. you know what happens when your mad."_ a distorted voice came the blade " _DRAW ME KABUTO AGITO_ " kabuto ignored the comment and walked away . before he could get to through a building he passed out . Then a hooded person walked up stabbed with kabuto in the leg and then dragged kabuto by his cloak.

 **~ Later: Ikuraga ~**

" where is he, he should be here right lord kagura?" a man with black hair wearing a blue N.O.L. suit. time it was slient for a moment before they heard Four people walking to the door . The door opened up to reveal kokonoe , kabuto , ragna , and a red haired woman in the same suit as Trinity glassfield but without the lab coat.

" And who might this pretty lady be kokonoe?" kagura said with a smirk. " HEY! this lady have a name and it's Celica A. Mercury." the girl known as Celica said

" hey kokonoe why do i have to work with the black gale? he's too weak." kabuto said. " Are you getting cocky because since you are near Celica know you and ragna' s BlazBlue are cancelled ." kokonoe said . " Like the bomb you put in me ." kabuto said. " yes exactly-- WHAT DO YOU MEAN CANCELLED!!!!" kokonoe shouted in anger. " That thing was gone when i sensed it . Than **POOF** it was gone probably blew up somewhere. " kabuto said .

 *** BOOM*** An explosion was heard in the the N.O.L H.Q

" Found it" kabuto said . " Well back to the plan the mad dog is loose and we need you two to stop using your Azure grimore." kagura said. " and why in the heck would i do that." ragna scowled. Ragna's right eye wouldn't open and right arm was paralyzed . " I'm with ragna on this one what do mean stop using it. Because you have lost your mind if you want me to stop using my Azure Grimore."

Than a man busted through the window. he white hair and yellow eyes he wore a white cloak with black pants, shirt, and shoes. he kneed on the ground for a while

" I knew your were here after all this time you still carry that giant sword but I'll change that right now..." the man soon rosed up and look at kabuto." **BROTHER NOW GIVE ME YOUR SWORD!!!** " The man shouted.

" **THAN COME PRY IT FROM MY HANDS . I'M GONNA ENJOY KILLING YOU... MITSU !!!** " Kabuto shouted.

" I feel the same kabuto but, hey you know what you say..." The white haired man say.

" **SOMETIMES JUST ... KILLING FOR FUN SOLVES ALL YOUR PROBLEMS!!!!** " the Brothers shouted.

( cue : undertale Bad time )

Kabuto kicked mitsu out the door then drew his sword and mitsu did the same his blade. a katana with a white sheath . the both ran each other mitsu went for a stab to kabuto's chest but kabuto grabbed his sword than cart wheeled over him then kicked him to the yggdrasil seed.

 **THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING**

 **REBEL** **1** , ACTION!

" **LAST STRAW** " kabuto uppercutt mitsu in the air and did 2 slashes an vertical slash , horizontal slash, and then kicked him to the ground. mitsu hopped backed up and kicked kabuto then dashed in the air punch kabuto . he grabbed kabuto and threw him . " **KILLER SLASH**! " mitsu cut kabuto 56 times and grabbed him and headbutts him " **OVERDRIVE** " kabuto shouted as a dark aura formed on his eye . then motsu kicked kabuto in the air . kabuto bounced up and dashed to mitsu stabbing him then he kicked him to a wall . " **FULL DEATH !!!** "

kabuto drew a dark aura sword than took some of his heat and HP then he stabbed mitsu . Then after the move was done mitsu dashed at him then disappeared . He came from above and threw him to the wall .

 **YOU LOSE**

(cue stops)

" You can't kill me kabuto your just like our master a pacifist. HAHAHAHAHAHA!! " mitsu laughed. when he tried to finished kabuto a hand grabbed him and pulled him a dark portal. then it closed when he was fully pulled in.

When everbody came to yddarasil seed they looked at kabuto. He was still laying down unconscious . but his brother was gone.

 **~ 5 minutes later : Infirmary ~**

A hooded person looked at the unconscious kabuto and smirk . " take care my son. " the hooded person said. when the person was going to jump out the window kabuto grabbed the person's wrist " Don't go Mother i need you. " kabuto said as a tear ran down his face. the woman smirked and sat on the side of the bed and put a ring on kabuto's hand and kissed his forehead . she put his hand on his stomach than left out the window .

 **~ N.O.L. Branch ~**

Mitsu put his hand on the wall where a mysterious a woman in a purple mage outfit with a witch hat with the same color. " I almost had him phantom . Why'd you stepped my fight, that fight was personal and you intervened . you better have a good excuse for this phantom. " Mitsu said with an angry face. " ... " phantom just stayed Quiet when the question was asked. " Tch, just don't get in my way again. Or i'll kill you hands down " mitsu said. as he walked he looked back at phantom and she teleported to a unknown place .

" Next time he won't be so lucky. I look forward to killing you brother. then I'll take your sword for my fusion blade then I'll be the strongest in the world. HAHAHAHA!! "mitsu said.

he than walked way with a smile . then a man with green hair and black hat with a tuxedo had his eyes closed and was smiling. " Well this is real unfortunate i was gonna kill kabuto first. " the green haired man said with a tuxedo and a fedora hat said. " But don't worry he's going to look great in the cauldron soon enough and i'll make sure of that personally heh..heh..HAHAHAHAHA!" The green haired man said then laughed.

 **Well that's all folks**

 **Its my first time writing a Fanfiction about BlazBlue but this one based on the game BlazBlue Chronophtasm EXTENDED and Central Fraction so I'm just include some side story in this story and then I'm going to make another Fanfiction story called Sword art online the Tyrannt regins**.

 **Well bye guys. have a great day.**

( gag reel)

now welcoming the main talk of blazblue

RAGNA and KOKONOE

Ragna and Kokonoe what is your thoughts on the Jackal?

R: he's a guy who needs a beat down by me personally, he talks all that crap but he gets beats up by his brother.

K: are you so different?

R: WHAT WAS THAT?!!

K: you got beaten by jin in the yddarasil said just like kabuto


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys i hoped you enjoyed the first chapter because this is going to include a little humor. you know what to do comment and review etc etc. enjoy the story.

chapter II : The showdown has begun

It's 23:45 am in Ikuraga the boy known as Kabuto Agito was walking around in a hospital gown and had sweatpants on with some house shoes.

As he looked at the ring that was in his hand when he awoken from his fight with his brother Mitsu Agito . When he thought about it he smiled. " The mad dog is a tough guy so i ahve to be careful about what I do, i don't want get beat up like my master did to me 4 years ago ." Kabuto thought.

~ 4 years ago ( orient town )

cue: groundbreaking sans pacifist remix ~

This took place when kabuto's master was still alive and kabuto was fourteen. It was raining and both opponents were drench in rain. They both had wooden swords his master didn't use her sword and was calm . Kabuto on the other hand ...

" stop screwing around with me master or else. " Kabuto said with an angry face and just tried to stab her. she grabbed the wooden sword and pulled him then elbowed him in the back then hit him with the hilt and knocked him all the way back through walls . " I think you should just stop while your still standing ." the mysterious black haired woman said . " I'll kill you where you stand if you keep toying with me." Kabuto said . after that a sudden glow of blue came in his eyes and his hair changed white and he laughed . He was right in front his master's face then grabbed her by her face and threw her in the air and jumped to to deliver an airborn axe kick he ,..was just fast every step. he then landed and looked at his master with a smirk. " Something isn't right about kabuto." Mitsu said as he walked up to the two with a katana in his hand. " we need to subdue him before he gets stronger than his usual self. " Sakoto said in a tense tone

Kabuto smirked then laughed a bit." heh heh heh heh"

then kabuto made golden swords came out of the ground. " Time for you two meet your end ."

Kabuto said as he flicked his fingers and two swords blasted red lasers at Mitsu and Sakoto but they dodged it and the blast made a hole in the ground . Mitsu rushed at Kabuto and punched Kabuto on the cheek but kabuto didn't even move, kabuto hit him with a sword and Mitsu flew back to the wall . Sakoto then rushed at him and hit him in the leg but Kabuto kicked her in the face . " man you should know when to back down." Kabuto said with a grin . Sakoto and Mitsu nodded at each other then rushed at Kabuto and hit him with the wooden sword , Kabuto looked at the wound and coughed up blood " really is that all you got." Kabuto said. Then he kicked Sakoto in the air , he then looked at Mitsu before his master fell he grabbed her by her neck then kicked Mitsu to the right . then he kicked his master to the left " welp, guess you need me to remind of fear." Kabuto said. then when kabuto snapped brought two swords from the ground and stabbed the two in their stomach and took the blades from their body blasted them to a wall. then strings came out of kabuto's fingertips and wrapped their body with the strings and flung them off the edge. " Get up I'm not do with you two." Kabuto said with a smirk " Oh not getting up then I'll make you get up " Kabuto jumped down and looked at the others civilians and walked away.

( cue ends )

"They are beat to the bone " Jubei said as he walked out of the woods. "you always have to interrupt my fun". Kabuto said with a sigh

"well time to go back to normal" Kabuto said as his orignal colors came back he passed out . Sakoto and Mitsu was on the brink of death but, then a shadow healed their wounds. " don't get involed with that boy he will kill you." then the shadow walked away . the two passed out after those words.

~ present ~

Without thinking kabuto bumbed into a maid without thinking and she dropped some paperwork . ' oh no i got to catch her ' kabuto eye glowed blue and he put two golden swords vertical in an ' X ' and she landed on the swords and slid down and hit the ground .

she then got up and started to apologize while bowing . " its fine don't worry about i should have been watching where i was going ." Kabuto said with a worried smile . " no its my fault i carried all these paper . as an apology i shall do one thing and anything you say." The maid said as she picked up the paperwork from the ground. ' Anything huh, well this could be useful maybe in a fight ' Kabuto thought .

" What is your name girl ? " Kabuto asked. " u-u-ummm F-Fuka Niska." "heh ahaha" Kabuto laughed.

"M-mister agito i heard your brother came to visit. did he enjoy his stay–" Fuka said smiling before she was cut off by Kabuto face expression. Kabuto face went from happy to dark he started looking down. " don't mention his name ever again ." Kabuto said .Then he looked up. " **OR** **YOUR** **BE** **FOUND** **IN** **HOLE CALLED YOUR GRAVE**." Kabuto said as his eyes started to flicker red and green. "w-well i better get going" Fuka said . she then ran leaving a trail of paper behind in her escape of fear. " Too bad i was really looking forward to our friendship." Kabuto said with a grin. ' The mad dog is one of the strongest one i'll ever face i have to be careful when fighting him.' Kabuto with a dark face.

~ Meanwhile Kagura office ~

" Hey Hibiki where is my books " Kagura said . " Right here lord kagura" Hibiki brought some lewd books with a bunch of girls on the cover. " NOT THOSE BOOKS!!" Kagura shouted , then he pointed to Noel Vermillion she had a different attire though , a blue cape with a white shirt and a blue skirt to top it off her eye of azure on her head. Hibiki gasped and nodded then took them to Kagura's room .

out of nowhere fuka bust through the door with the paperwork. " What's wrong with Y–" Kagura stopped to take a good look at her and she looked like she saw a ghost. Oh boy and she saw more than a ghost she saw a being no one could kill. " Hibiki who is this? " Kagura said . " She is kabuto's maid. until further notice from kokonoe." hibiki said, then Fuka put the paperwork on Kugura desk and left without a word. " What's her problem. I mean don't get me Wrong she's a total babe but the whole quiet thing doesn't do it up for me." Kagura said with a grin. " I doubt that anything she you just said to would change her expression. " Hibiki said with a straight face. " umm kagura have you seen kabuto around he's not in his room. I know he would just leave room to walk around the headquarters but to leave nothing but folded covers is what I don't understand." Neol said worried about the Jackal.serious face

Fuka walked in just with her head down. " He went to find the mad dog **Azreal**." Fuka said with a dark expression.

The whole room filled with confusion , like why wouldn't he wait? or is he well enough to go after Azreal. " Why in the world he go after him, because... he wants to get this over with as fast as possible." fuka said with a serious face.

 **~ Forest ~**

" This looks like a good place to let out some stress." Kabuto said. " Look who's here a rat looking for food." Rachel said with an elegant voice

" Oh my God what do you want Alcurd, I got better things to do than waste my time with you. oh let me guess you want me to have a tea party with Kagura and friends, Well the answer is no I got to prepare the Mad Dog's massacre. we are in serious danger if I don't do nothing." Kabuto confronted the vampire.

" My My princess looks like the Jackal has a bad tongue." Nago said " You should teach him a lesson." Gii said

" Zip it you or unless you tangle with me." kabuto said with scary face

"eeehh!!!" gii and nago screamed

" Your too tense I came to tell you about your master she is alive " Rachel said with an grin.

" is this a way of a joke Alcurd I killed my master with my two hands." Kabuto said with a angry face and he's pissed too.

" Oh no she is very much alive after you almost killed her I took care of her after your massacre." Alcurd said with a smile.

" Death is upon you vampire, your pushing me pass my normal limits so either pack up or shut up your choice here but I would prefer pack up you want to know why, because my brother, mad dog, and last but not least **Yuuki Terumi** are my main concern . so why should I trust you Alcurd." Kabuto said with a grin

Kabuto picks up a ant and a worm off the ground " Pretend that this worm is me and Hakuman is the ant see I overpower Hakuman by a long shot but it's the tiny bit of hope that pushes him pass his true shell. but if I take him on full power then it's over before it has begun, so who do think would win the worm or the ant?" Kabuto asked

" Such a simple question the worm." Alcurd answered " wrong they both has the same goal to live so neither". Kabuto said with a grin

" Are you an idiot oh and I got to watch the mad dog." Rachel said " Wait WHAT!!!" without leaving so much as a trail Alcurd disappeared kabuto ran back to the his office to grab his sword and dress up in his regular attire.

~ **Colosseum** ~

" Come **Black Knight** is that all you got I hoped for little bit of a challenge." **Azreal** said " Kokonoe are you ready? " Kagura said " FOCUS BLACK KNIGHT! " Azreal said as he ran to Kagura. He than punch Kagura so hard his transmitter broke " tch" Kagura spit out blood from his mouth and ran at the mad dog.

" I got this Kagura stand down." A voice from above came down and landed which caused dust to turn into a smokescreen. the mysterious voice brought a sword and slashed the smoke away and it revealed no one other than Kabuto " sup sucker"


End file.
